1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having electronic paper and method for controlling the same.
2. Background
Generally, terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals may be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like, for example.
To implement the complex functions in the multimedia player, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be considered in various attempts.
Generally, a mobile terminal employs an LCD (Liquid Crystal Diode) as a display and an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) is recently used for the display.
However, the conventional mobile terminal suffers from a disadvantage in that it uses much power in a display.